A framework designed to provide application developers an easy way to build and extend enterprise applications to multiple platforms from the same code. It is based on well-known standards based technologies including Java, HTML 5, JavaScript and CSS.
The framework offers a rich library of components that simplify interface development. The support of Java allows the framework to utilize the leading enterprise development language and supports the leading development tools and knowledge of the largest pool of application developers.
The framework also allows the developed code to be migrated effortlessly to multiple hardware platforms including mobile, tablet and desktop. The applications developed in the Oracle Mobile Application Framework allows access to the device's camera, GPS, contacts and local storage allowing the application full integration with the device's features.
Security is supported through encryption, control of access to the applications, authentication services among other enterprise-level features.